


Know me as I am

by Neurocrat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And just a teeny bit of plot, College, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, trans!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/pseuds/Neurocrat
Summary: Matt tells Foggy one of his secrets. Just not all of them.





	Know me as I am

Foggy had been certain Matt was straight after the first day they met, with Foggy’s awkward compliment and Matt’s demurring. He became less sure when Matt started asking Foggy a lot of questions about the LGBT student group meetings Foggy attended, and about what it was like to be bi. At first, Foggy chalked it up to curiosity born of a Catholic-church-sheltered upbringing, and just trying to get to know and be supportive of his roommate and new friend. But when Matt went past discussion of gay rights and into questions about dating apps, Foggy’s spidey-sense started tingling, so to speak.

Foggy didn’t want to push it. Matt seemed very fresh, possibly just now discovering his sexuality. Matt’s life had not been like Foggy’s at all, with his warm, loving family and his lack of any real religion. Foggy had his first crush on a boy when he was 12. He had had years to know who he was and who he liked, and had been fortunate to not have been bullied or given much trouble about it from any direction – school, peers, family, or from himself. Foggy imagined Matt’s situation was different.

Also related to approaching the topic gently with Matt: Foggy had to hold his own burning attraction to Matt in check. It was time to be a good, supportive friend, just be present and answer questions and celebrate with Matt whatever he figured out about himself.

So Foggy ignored a lot of signals, he realized later. Matt was subtle and shy about it at first, but then got bolder. The way he touched Foggy more than necessary, especially when Foggy said something funny, how Matt would rest his hand on Foggy’s shoulder or touch his arm while he laughed. “That’s cute,” he said, finally, after a godawful pun Foggy made. “You’re – you’re really cute.”

“Pssh,” said Foggy. “You don’t even know what I look like.”

“I kind of do,” Matt said. “Besides – I don’t have to. You, as a person. Are cute.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Foggy said to him, laughing. “You’re willfully misunderstanding the word ‘cute’”.

Matt laughed, too. “No, I’m re-interpreting it. Hey, Foggy—“ he stopped, looked tense all of a sudden.

“Yeah?”

“Will you go to dinner with me?”

Foggy looked at his watch. “Um, yeah, it’s six-thirty – we can mosey down to the dining hall.”

“No, I mean – yes, let’s do that, but, I’m asking you on a date.”

Foggy blinked a couple of times. “A date? At the dining hall?”

Matt grinned sheepishly. “I know it’s not very impressive. But, I bought a candle. And this way, I can save money to take you out for drinks afterwards.”

Foggy felt himself grinning in return. “That’s brilliant,” he said. “Yes. Drinks sounds great. And, hold on a second… A candle? Really?”

Matt fished out of his desk drawer a candle, a holder, a lighter. He held them up, looking embarrassed but happy. “Just to make it a little more, I don’t know.”

“Romantic?” Foggy asked.

He watched Matt swallow and tilt his head. “Yeah.”

“Matt, that’s really sweet. Yeah. Let’s go and see if there are rules against fire in the dining hall.”

\---

There were rules; they were asked to put their candle out. But Foggy didn’t care, because Matt was so cheesily playing up the date schtick, holding the door open for Foggy and pulling his chair out until Foggy yelled at him that he was a Modern Woman who could do those things himself. And they touched feet under the table, in a deliberate, cheesy way. “Modern Woman, indeed,” Matt said, quirking an eyebrow, as Foggy slipped his flip-flop off and ran the side of his foot up Matt’s shin, giggling.

After their cafeteria-grade pasta and salad, Matt took Foggy to the newest hip cocktail bar they never went to because the drinks were too expensive. They marveled over the concoctions, with their fancy bitters and exotic ingredients, and how good they tasted. Matt would not let Foggy even look at the bill.

“C’mon, buddy, really,” Foggy complained. “Those drinks were like fifteen dollars each, and we had how many?”

“You get next time,” Matt said, unerringly flagging down the waitress (how did he know she was going by?) with his bright smile.

They walked back to their dorm a little loudly, a little stumblingly, arms around each other, singing pop songs that the other one didn’t know until they finally hit on one they both knew. They kept forgetting to be quiet inside the hallway, finally whisper-singing. As soon as the door of their room was shut behind them, they were kissing each other. Later on, each of them would say that the other one started it.

Foggy was immediately turned on and out of breath. Matt. He couldn’t believe he was kissing Matt. Matt wanted him. At least now, at least drunk. Foggy hoped it would last past the morning. Then he put that thought aside and just lost himself in dragging his fingers through Matt’s hair and caressing his face while they messily made out. Matt’s tongue against his--Wow. Foggy started to laugh a little with the sheer unexpected joy of it, and broke off to wetly kiss Matt’s neck, which provoked a sexy groan from Matt.

“What’s so funny?” Matt asked him, chuckling too just out of contagion.

“Nothing,” Foggy said. “I’m just incredulous and happy.”

Matt smiled but seemed thoughtful and serious for a moment. But he recovered and dove back in, hands slipping up the back of Foggy’s shirt as they moved clumsily towards Matt’s bed.

Foggy’s blood was racing, much of it pulsing in his dick. His kissing and touching was getting more urgent, both of them making little sounds. Foggy had promised himself not to rush Matt, who he’d assumed was new to this, but Matt was such a skilled kisser, and knew so well how to touch Foggy and make him feel good (a thumb rubbed over a nipple, a gentle bite under the jaw), Foggy wasn’t so sure anymore. And Foggy was too turned on by now to second-guess himself. He moved to push Matt down against the bed, but Matt resisted, stayed sitting up against the wall. That was fine; Foggy straddled his lap to get closer and make out more. As they kissed, he ran his hands up and down Matt’s arms, deliciously sculpted, the bulge of his shoulders. Matt seemed hesitant to let Foggy get at his chest, so Foggy backed off from that area. Instead, he placed his hand on Matt’s abdomen, and slowly stroked down towards Matt’s crotch.

He found his wrist grabbed in a strong grip. Their mouths broke apart and Foggy looked at Matt, both of them panting. Foggy looked down at his hand. “Sorry,” Matt mumbled breathily, and let go.

“No, I’m sorry,” Foggy said hurriedly. “I mean – I didn’t mean, we don’t have to… I was jumping the gun, I know. You’re right, let’s just save that for later.” He swallowed nervously. He hoped he hadn’t made Matt uncomfortable, wrecked his chances at this new thing.

Matt was shaking his head emphatically. “No, Foggy, it’s not that. You’re not moving too fast, I … I want you.” Foggy moaned helplessly at that. “It’s just – there’s something I have to tell you before we go any further. I probably should have told you a long time ago.”

“What, Matty?” Foggy asked, stroking the side of his face. “You can tell me anything.”

Some of Matt’s visible nervousness dissolved at that; he took a deep breath. Foggy wanted more than anything for Matt to trust him, to be able to tell him any secret, be his most honest self with Foggy.

“I’m trans,” Matt told Foggy.

“Oh,” said Foggy. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but not that. “Oh.”

Matt looked stricken. “I don’t know if you still – I mean – if you’re not still attracted to me –“

“No, no, no, Matty, oh my god! Why would that change how attracted to you I am? You’re so fucking hot, Matt, Jesus. I still can’t even believe you’re into me too, and we’ve been sucking each others’ faces for 20 minutes.”

Matt laughed, looking so relieved that Foggy was afraid for a moment that Matt might cry. “I think it’s been more like 5 minutes, Foggy,” he said, the dry sarcasm in his voice sounding a little forced.

“It’s been a blissful eternity,” Foggy said reverently, leaning in to rub his lips on Matt’s slowly. “The choir of angels got through several movements of whatever opera they’re singing.”

Matt laughed more, and the pleasure of making Matt laugh was hot in Foggy’s veins like something expensive and illegal.

Matt got serious again then, and Foggy drew back to let him talk. “Listen, Foggy, you need to know, though. Why I stopped your hand. I don’t have-“

“A penis?” Foggy blurted, then felt his face go hot, and was grateful Matt couldn’t see it. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Matt said, unfazed. “That’s exactly right. I don’t have a penis.”

Foggy giggled. “Sorry, I’m really sorry. I’m not laughing at you or your body or any of this situation. I’m just drunk and I’ve been kissing Matt Murdock and we’re saying the word ‘penis’.”

Matt smiled, but he still looked a little worried. “I need you to know this,” Matt said quietly. “I need to know you’re okay with it, or we have to stop.”

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Foggy responded. “Dicks are nice, I like dicks. But also? I like you. A lot, Matt. I really do. And, you know.” He shrugged, and forgot to tell Matt that he’d shrugged. “Vaginas are nice too.”

Matt nodded, and Foggy noticed that he was blushing, too. It was a nice look on him. Foggy stroked Matt’s hand. His own hard-on twitched impatiently, but if he wanted this to go any further – and he did, so badly, he wanted to get Matt’s clothes off, wanted to get Matt off – he needed to be there, to give Matt what he needed and earn Matt’s trust. If no clothes got removed tonight and no orgasms were had, that was okay. As long as they could have another date. As long as Matt liked him.

“That’s, that’s what I have right now,” Matt said. “A vagina, and my clit is getting larger from the testosterone I take. But it isn’t really a penis, not yet, anyway. I know it’s weird to talk about it, but I think you need to know.”

“It isn’t weird,” Foggy said. “I understand. I mean, we were all over each other, and I was getting handsy and I want to – god, Matt, I want to make you feel good.”

Matt made a small, aroused noise, and Foggy kissed him again. Foggy’s hands slid up Matt’s back, and Matt scraped his fingers over Foggy’s scalp and tugged at the roots of his hair, making Foggy gasp.

This time, as they ratcheted up the heat, Matt let himself fall back on the mattress, Foggy on top of him. He didn’t stop Foggy’s hand traveling up his thigh. As Foggy undid Matt’s belt, he broke apart and touched his nose to Matt’s in lieu of eye contact. “Is it okay?” He asked Matt.

Matt nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Yes.”

“You sound hesitant.”

“I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into,” Matt admitted.

“Matt,” Foggy said, “you do know I’ve gotten into vaginas before.”

They both giggled, and Foggy was glad Matt was relaxing a little. “But have you gotten into a _man’s_ vagina?” Matt asked him, his smile sly.

“Not yet,” said Foggy, “but I think I’m really going to like yours.”

“Mmm,” Matt said, tilting his head back. “Don’t have too high of expectations.”

Foggy snorted and unzipped Matt’s jeans. “Whatever. I think your vagina and I are going to get along fine.”

“I hope so,” Matt said. “Otherwise, it might bite you.”

“Kinky,” Foggy giggled, dragging Matt’s jeans down as he lifted his hips up. The front of his gray boxers was relatively smooth, but when Foggy put his hand over Matt’s crotch, he felt the bump of Matt’s clit. He let his fingertips curl underneath between Matt’s legs, and Matt sucked air between his teeth. Foggy pressed harder, feeling wet through the fabric of Matt’s boxers, between the soft swell on each side. Matt’s head fell back against the bed.

Foggy’s cock throbbed in his pants, while his brain did a little confused jog between _Matt:man:want_ and _vagina:want_ before it successfully slotted them together into one _want_. And when that happened, all he wanted to do was go down on Matt.

He slid himself down Matt’s body and kissed up Matt’s inner thighs, listening to Matt’s hitched breathing, finally pressing his lips to the part of Matt making his boxers wet. Matt groaned. Foggy brought his lips a little higher up, rubbing them firmly on the bump where he knew Matt’s clit was, and reveled in Matt’s helpless noises. He was going to ask once more if it was okay before taking Matt’s boxers off, but Matt was already begging him. “Please, Foggy, god, _please_.”

That was plenty of green light. Foggy kept himself from tearing Matt’s boxers from his body and diving in, though, taking the waistband and pulling them down slowly, smiling at Matt’s impatient whimper. Matt’s pubic hair was thick, reddish-brown, and his clit was big, swollen and red. It was different from what Foggy was used to, which made it interesting. He bent his head to lick up it, firm, with the flat of his tongue, and Matt cried out, bucking off the bed, his arm flung over his face.

Bonus: there was no trouble finding the right spot with Matt, as Foggy may have had with a few clits. When he was younger and inexperienced, of course.

Foggy got right to work making Matt unravel, licking and sucking on his clit. Matt was biting his forearm, moaning through his teeth, twitching on the bed. Foggy looked up and watched Matt’s abs contracting where his shirt had rucked up. His skin was starting to glisten with sweat.

Foggy moved his mouth away for a second to get his fingers wet with spit. “Please don’t stop,” Matt breathed, sounding desperate. “Plea—ohhhh.” He moaned in pleasure when Foggy slid one finger inside Matt, the moan rising in pitch when he took Matt’s clit back in his mouth at the same time. Foggy curled his finger hard into the g-spot, the root of Matt’s clit from the inside, while rubbing his tongue fast over it from the outside. He slid a second finger in. “I can’t—you, you’re— _god_ \--” Matt panted, unintelligibly, and his whole body tensed up as he muffled his scream on his arm. A rush went through Foggy, covering him with goosebumps. He rode Matt’s bucking hips, fluid smearing over his face, keeping up the stimulation through the length of Matt’s orgasm, until finally Matt was settled back on the bed, catching his breath, jerking at even light contact.

Foggy scooted up on the bed to lay next to him. “Nice?” he asked.

“Uhh,” Matt managed, nodding furiously. Foggy chuckled.

Foggy’s dick was getting a little tight and painful, but he but his lip and ignored it. Maybe Matt would be ready for it tonight, maybe not. Maybe Foggy would just slip out to the bathroom to jerk off in a bit.

Matt turned to him. “Foggy, I’m really glad- I mean, this could have gone a lot of different ways.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Foggy said, and kissed him, sliding one arm around his shoulders.

Matt ran his fingers through Foggy’s hair. “Mm. I hope you don’t miss… You know. Anything.”

Foggy made a snorting noise. “Well,” he said, making sure his smirk could be heard in his voice, “It _would_ be kinda nice if you could pound my ass with a thick cock right now, but I’ll live.”

Matt returned his smirk, and then called his bluff. “That’s what I have strap-ons for,” he said, brightly.

Foggy tried to shut his mouth. Or think straight, or un-cross his eyes, as he watched Matt bounce out of bed and pull a shoebox out from deep in his closet.

“…What… You’re serious, aren’t you,” he said, with wonder.

“One ass-pounding, coming right up,” said Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Abs and glistening sweat and so forth inspired by [these](https://naughtydonuts.tumblr.com/post/145558473532/shackiefuck-answer-yes-tease-him-abt-it-for) beautiful drawings from tumblr that I can’t stop looking at
> 
> Oh yeah, [I’m](https://neurocrat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, fumbling around. Fumblr.


End file.
